


All I Have

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #6 She's all he has to keep hanging on.





	All I Have

He felt her hand close around his and was instantly at peace. He didn't know how it had even began — they rarely even spoke to each other — but during every Order meeting and every dinner, she would hold his hand. The first time she did it he knew his reaction should’ve been stronger, but he was so grateful for her comfort, that all he did was sigh and tighten his grip. She had become a staple in his life now. With all that happened and everything that would, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep going without her.


End file.
